


Broken

by AokazuSei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Broken, Happy Ending, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Trauma, grammar/spelling errors, mental issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokazuSei/pseuds/AokazuSei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko suffered nearly 2 years in the hands of Haizaki, becoming mentally and physically handicapped. After being nursed back to health in the hospital, Kuroko was released into Akashi’s care 1 year later. One day, Kise and Aomine visit the couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

It was already 12:34 pm, yet Akashi showed no sign of getting out of bed. His bed, adjacent to a curtained window, was on the opposite side of the door. He rested on his right side, watching the cerulean boy as he continued to sleep. Curled up in a loose ball, the petite boy started to furrow his eyebrows and frown. A whimper emerged from his mouth, and he soon started to tremble.

“Shh...” Akashi moved in closer towards the boy and held him in his arms. “It’s alright Tetsuya. I’m here.”

Kuroko continued to whimper anguished cries, but it continued to grow louder with each passing moment. He started struggling against the larger man’s hold, but Akashi secured the man into the confines of his arms. Tears started streaming down Kuroko’s face as he continued to struggle even harder. Akashi continued to embrace him and pat him as he cooed soft words in a comforting manner.

The bluenette’s resistance slowly declined until he was back into his peaceful sleeping state. A small smile appeared on his lips when he tightly clung onto the man, snuggling up deep into his chest. Akashi smiled and thought the smaller man’s actions were quite endearing despite being 25.

Akashi was about to continue sleeping until he heard a knock on the door. He tried to ignore the thumps, thinking it wasn’t important, but it didn’t stop. Sighing loudly, Akashi kissed Kuroko’s forehead before gently escaping his hold. As he walked out of the room, he took only last loving glance back at the sleeping man before greeting annoying people.

Opening the door, a ganguro and blond model appeared on his doorstep.

“Yo Akashi,” Aomine asked. He was still dressed in his police uniform while Kise was dressed in casual clothing.

“It’s been a while Akashicchi~!” Kise chirped happily. “I got a few days off, and I just wanted to see how Kurokocchi is doing. Aominecchi was worried too, so he came along.”

“Oi, who said I was worried. Stop making things up Kise,” Aomine barked, causing Kise to whine and complain. Akashi observed the two bicker before he sighed in annoyance. He should have gotten used to this already.

“Are you two done-”

“Waah... wah... ah...hmph...”

Akashi immediately stopped mid sentence while Kise and Aomine’s bickering came to a halt. Aomine gave Akashi a questioning look while Kise stared into the home in unease.

“Daiki, Ryouta, go to the living room and wait there. I’ll be there shortly,” the redhead ordered before returning upstairs.

Kuroko’s cries grew louder with every step taken, and once he entered the room, Akashi saw Kuroko on his hands and knees reaching out toward the direction of the drawer.

“Aah... wah… ah...”

Moving toward the direction of his outstretched hands, Akashi spotted a husky plush doll. Picking the toy up, he moved to the edge of the bed and sat near Kuroko. “Is this what you wanted?”

Kuroko gave no coherent answer but instead, moved onto Akashi’s lap in order to grab the stuffed animal. Now on top of Akashi, Kuroko tightly embraced the doll into his chest before resting his head onto the crook of Akashi’s neck. Slightly grinning, Akashi hugged Kuroko, who then released a long yawn.

“Are you tired already Tetsuya?” His tone held a hint of amusement. It soon faded away once he heard Kise and Aomine making a ruckus below them. But it all came to a silence, once the loud shatter of glass erupted. Kuroko was shocked out of his sleepiness, turning his head in search of the source, while Akashi’s frown became apparent.

That was probably one of the antique vases Okaa-sama gave to me, Akashi thought. Displeased with the idea, he started to move which caused Kuroko to become startled and to turn toward his direction. Akashi ran his thin fingers through Kuroko’s cyan hair before securing the smaller man into a firm grip. “Daiki and Ryouta are here to visit you Tetsuya,” Akashi whispered while Kuroko blankly stared at his eyes. “We’re going down to meet them okay? Be good this time Tetsuya.”

Akashi easily lifted the thin boy bridal style down the stairs and into the living room. Just like he suspected, the antique vase was shattered in several pieces on the wooden floor.

“Daiki... Ryouta...” they shivered once Akashi spoke their names out loud. Despite the smile that Akashi had, Aomine and Kise could see his murderous aura oozing out of his body. Kuroko was oblivious to the redhead’s state and continued to look around the room. His eyes immediately stopped when he saw something shine in his vision.

“Uwah! Uwaah...” With one hand gripping the plush toy, Kuroko stretched out his arm toward the glistening pieces below him.

“Tetsuya, you can’t touch that,” Akashi gently reprimanded him. He moved away from the broken glass and toward the farthest sofa away from the shards. As he moved, Kuroko’s stare was locked onto the crystal shards. It was obvious to him and the other two that Kuroko wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. “Daiki, Ryouta, clean up the glass and throw it away.”

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t have to tell us that,” Aomine retorted. He left and came back with a broom and dustpan while Kise went to get the trashcan.

“Tetsuya,” Placing his hands under Kuroko’s cheek, Akashi lifted Kuroko’s eyes away from the cleanup. Kuroko tried to turn his head to continue watching the glittering glass, but after several attempts, Akashi finally managed to distract the younger man by taking the stuffed dog out of pale hands.

With the toy held above Akashi’s head, Kuroko tried to take it back, but it was held too far for him to reach. Kuroko finally managed to take it back when he kneeled over Akashi. Tired from all of the teasing, he snuggled up against Akashi’s chest and went back to sleep.

“Awww, Kurokocchi’s cute when he’s sleeping,” Kise grinned as he crouched down to watch his former instructor sleep. “Ne, Aominecchi, don’t you think he’s cute?”

“What are you talking about?” Aomine had his face turned in another direction, but Kise could make out a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Hehe, Aominecchi’s blushing,” he teased, earning a scowl from Aomine.

“Shut up, it was only because I was thinking of your sleeping-” Realizing that the rest of the sentence could jeopardize him even more teasing, he stopped. Luckily, Kise wasn’t able to figure it out, but instead, he decided to pester him.

“Ne ne, what were you going to say Aominecchi?” He tilted his head in curiosity.

“Nothing you idiot,” Aomine turned away from Kise’s cuteness.

“But Aominecchi-” Kise pouted, causing Aomine’s blush to deepen.

“Shut up, you’re annoying-”

“Daiki, Ryouta, be quiet. Tetsuya’s going to wake up with all this fuss,” Akashi ordered. At first, he was amused with the discovery of their relationship, but once Kuroko started to shift in his sleep, it quickly turned into irritation. “If you two don’t have anything better to do, go make warm milk for Tetsuya.”

“Eh? Why milk?” Kise asked in surprise. He knew that Akashi was set on being healthy, but he didn’t expect him to feed Kuroko milk.

Aomine was also curious, “Yeah. Tetsu’s so skinny, why not feed him meat and stuff?”

Akashi let out a sigh, too tired to explain his reasoning. “Are you questioning my order?”

“Eek, I’ll go get the milk,” Kise immediately left, but Aomine was still in the living room. Although Aomine would never admit it out loud, he was dying from the awkward silence and Akashi’s piercing stare. It didn’t last for long once someone knocked on the door.

“Delivery for Akashi Seijuro!”

“I’ll get that-” Aomine turned toward the door as an escape from the awkwardness.

“No. Daiki stay here and watch over Tetsuya.”

“Eh? Alright,” He turned back toward his former captain who was now standing with Kuroko in his arms. Akashi lifted Kuroko and placed him in Aomine’s arms before leaving to get his signature stamp and the delivery.

Left in the empty room, Aomine stared at Kuroko’s sleeping figure. Kuroko was a lot more fragile than he remembered. His wrists were thin enough to show his bones, and through his clothing, Aomine could feel each and every bone in Kuroko’s ribs protruding out. Kuroko was always skinny for his size, but in his current condition, he was afraid that if he just added a little more pressure, Kuroko would break.

“...”

While Aomine was thinking about the cerulean’s frail body, he didn’t notice that the cerulean man was awake. He also didn’t see the confusion in his usually blank face.

“Uwah?” Kuroko looked out into the living room, searching for a familiar shade of red.

“Ah, Tetsu you’re up,” He asked once he finally noticed the smaller man move. Aomine thought Kuroko wanted something since he slightly squirmed under his grip, but he couldn’t possibly know what the cyan haired man want. “Oi, what’s wrong Tetsu? What do you want?”

Kuroko ignored Aomine’s comment and continued looking around the room. After a few seconds passed, Kuroko started to frantically search the room, but as the seconds ticked by, he started to panic. “Uwah uwah!”

Brimming with tears, Kuroko cried and tried to move away from Aomine. This surprised the larger man causing him to hold Kuroko more securely, fearing that Kuroko might fall and hurt himself. However, that only helped worsen his struggle. Despite Kuroko’s thin and weak state, Aomine had a difficult time restraining Kuroko. “Waaaah... aaaaaah... aah... waaaaah... huh huh.... aaaaah...”

“Kise! Help!” Aomine could hear dishes and glass clatter and clank in the kitchen and Kise’s footsteps running toward them.

Akashi suddenly appeared in the living room and quickly picked up the bawling Kuroko from Aomine’s hold. Moving toward the nearest sofa, he laid upon it sideways trying to calm the crying man down. He somehow managed to restrain Kuroko, but Aomine and Kise, who came in soon after Akashi, saw that he also had a hard time doing so.

“Ryouta... get me... Tetsuya’s... bottle,” Akashi ordered through the breaks in between Kuroko’s struggle. Kise immediately disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving Aomine and Akashi to deal with Kuroko’s howling.

“Shhh... shh... Tetsuya... Tetsuya, I’m right here,” cooed Akashi in an attempt to calm the cerulean boy. Slowly, Kuroko stopped flailing his arms and legs and became limp from exhaustion. Akashi lightly pet Kuroko’s hair to soothe the younger man of his worries. “Good boy, Tetsuya. It’s alright, I’m here.”

“Uwah... hm...hm... hick...cough-cough...hack... cough...” Kuroko’s tearful face now began to cry from the uncontrollable coughing fit. Akashi lightly pat the thin back to help make the fit pass quicker and to reassure that everything was alright. Soon, Kuroko was heavily gulping in breaths of air. Kise returned right after Kuroko finished his coughing fit and placed the bottle in Akashi’s expectant outstretched hand.

“Tetsuya, look at me,” Akashi lifted Kuroko and moved his body into a more comfortable position. With his arm wrapped under Kuroko’s slender body, Akashi could see Kuroko sniffle from his episode. His breathing still hadn’t returned to normal, and his eyes were glistening with new tears.

“Uh... uh...” A cord struck Akashi’s nerve once he witnessed Kuroko’s terrified and tear stricken face. It didn’t help him once Kuroko gripped his shirt as tightly as he could and stared back at him with big wide eyes. “Uwah?”

“Open your mouth Tetsuya,” A slight smile appeared to reassure the smaller man as he lifted the bottle towards his slightly opened lips. It took a while for Kuroko to recognize the strange object, but once he did, he drank in large, rapid gulps. In his current position, Akashi was able to feed Kuroko with ease.

The silence in the living room became awkward for everyone, with the exception of Kuroko who was oblivious to anything but the bottle. After a few more seconds pass, Kise started to speak. “Was Kurokocchi always like that?”

“He was a lot worse after I picked him up from the hospital,” Akashi explained and then paused. Parts of memories flooded his mind back at the time he began living with Kuroko.

A deadly silence plagued the room once more before Aomine said, “Haizaki was transferred to an asylum in America a few weeks ago.”

“Good for him. If I saw him again, I’ll kill him with my bare hands,” Akashi stated seriously. He emitted a dangerous aura that caused even Kuroko to stop drinking for a second.

“I wonder what happened during those 2 years,” Kise commented. Everyone thought the same thought. He took a glance at Kuroko who was happily resting in Akashi’s arms before guiltily turning his gaze elsewhere.

“Shintarou told me the gist of what happened, but...” Akashi started, though he seemed to be a bit hesitant. Aomine and Kise already knew what had happened, but the details of what had occurred weren’t revealed to them. “Even the summary of what happened was enough to send someone to the mental ward.”

“Uwah? Umh?” Kuroko stopped sucking on his bottle, and curiously stared at Akashi. His hand gently touched the solemn face, who was shocked by Kuroko’s development. Akashi nearly cried, but being Akashi, it would hurt his sense of pride if anyone saw him break down. Instead he held Kuroko closer into his chest.

“I saw Tetsu when the unit arrested Haizaki,” Aomine confessed. “He was pretty messed up. I thought he wouldn’t make it.”

“Do you think Kurokocchi will come back?”

“More likely than not, Tetsuya won’t be coming back and with good reason,” Akashi brushed aside the few strands of hair away from Kuroko’s eyes. “Even Shintarou was unsure, he was only able to tell me...”

 

  
_*****_

_“Tetsuya! Tetsuya!” Akashi forced his way through into the operational room. Through the window, he could see tubes and IV’s strapped all over the thin man. There were several doctors in the room, but one stood out the most. A green haired doctor was busy scribbling on his board and adjusting the medication. After resetting and readjusting some of the tubes, he walked out and headed straight to Akashi._

_“Akashi.”_

_“Shintarou. What’s going to happen to Tetsuya?”_

_“Due to the circumstances, he’s going to need to stay in the hospital for at least another year,” he stated. “We were able to do some blood tests, x-rays, and checkups before you came.”_

_“And?”_

_“Haizaki cut the tendons in Kuroko’s leg, so he won’t be able to walk again. Kuroko was nearly starved to death and weighs about 38 kilograms. Also, we found several drugs inside his system. Several parts of his brain are damaged due to these drugs, so there’s probably several things that have been damaged,” Midorima paused before continuing. “He almost didn’t make it.”_

_“Do you know what happened?” Akashi turned his head slightly and stared at the taller man in the corner of his eye._

_“We’re not done examining his body, but...”_

_“What happened to Tetsuya, Shintarou?” Midorima slightly shivered from Akashi’s cold voice, not that he’ll admit that though._

_“Well, it seems that he was raped several times. He’s going to need some more surgery to fix his organs but mostly his colon. Also, it seems he was beaten up several times probably with a bat or a metal rod. His ribs are fractured and some of them have healed incorrectly. He’s been strangled with ropes and by Haizaki’s hands. There are fresh cuts and old ones that have been infected. It’s so painful that we have already given him some morphine. However, there’ll be times where we can’t give him any otherwise he’ll become too dependent on it. His mental condition will cause him to be sedated for most of his time here,” He paused but then continued more solemnly. “He probably won’t be the same after this.”_

_“... I see.”_

 

.....

_“Uwah! Aaaaaah... waaaaah... uh... aaaah!”_

_“Tetsuya... It’s... alright!” Akashi was trying to hold the flailing man down, but it was still very difficult. He had light bruises from each attempt, but he always managed to calm the bluenette down after a while._

_It was one week after Kuroko was released from the hospital. Midorima was right; Kuroko was sedated for the most part and for good reason. In his mental state, Kuroko found every living thing frightening and would scream in terror. This was a daily occurrence and happened every time Akashi left him alone for a long while._

_Over the course of a few more weeks, Kuroko’s episodes became less frequent now that he knew Akashi meant no harm towards him. However, it didn’t apply to strangers or to the people he used to know. At first, he couldn’t even tolerate another person in the same room other than Akashi. But as time passed, he was able to manage as long as Akashi was close to him._

_When Kuroko was 19, he dated Akashi, and when he turned 21, they got married. But over the years he dated Akashi, Kuroko thought he was being stalked by someone. In the end, Haizaki managed to kidnap Kuroko when he was 22 years old and abused him for the next 21 months. The only way they found Kuroko was when Haizaki was being arrested for buy illegal drugs which he used on Kuroko. Once he was rescued, Kuroko stayed in the hospital for 15 months before being released to Akashi. The wedding rings Kuroko and Akashi both wore had to be removed due to Akashi’s fear that Kuroko would somehow choke on his ring._

 

*****

After Akashi’s explanation, the room was deathly silent again. Aomine, Kise, and Akashi turn their heads away to avoid staring at Kuroko, who was still drinking his milk. Guilt flooded their minds as they began to question themselves. This effect Akashi the most. Why couldn’t he prevent this? He should have searched harder. He should have continued searching. He should have kept on believing he was alive. But, none of that matters anymore. The damage has been done.

“Uh...” Kuroko looked around the room with his hand holding the empty bottle. The three taller men didn’t notice he was finished and showed no sign of doing so anytime soon. Bored with the stillness in the living room, he threw his bottle at a certain blond.

“Ouch!” Kise rubbed his head, he turned to Aomine irritated, “Why the hell did you do that Aominecchi?”

“What are you talking about you idiot? I didn’t do anything,” Aomine returned with a scowl.

“Of course you did, you threw something at me,” Kise accused the ganguro.

“What the hell would I throw at you? A sofa?” He retorted sarcastically.

“No, you threw this at me!” The blond picked up the bottle as proof before he realized something. “... Bottle?”

“Oi, isn’t that Tetsu’s?” The navy blue haired man asked. Aomine was also staring at the thing incredulously.

As if to confirm their answer, Kuroko giggled in Akashi’s arms with a wide grin. It had been a long time since Akashi had heard Kuroko’s laughter. He started to smile too, and eventually all of the tension in the room disappeared. Kise and even Aomine smiled at the sight.

  
.....

  
“It’s late so I’ll get going now!” Kise announced. He ran out the door where Aomine stood waiting. Instead of a bright afternoon, it was a dark evening. Kuroko was curled on top of the sofa while Akashi went to see them off. “Bye Akashicchi! Bye Kurokocchi!”

Akashi stared at their fleeting figures until they disappeared into the night. He closed the door, then picked up Kuroko and headed up the stairs. Gently laying the sleeping figure on the bed, Akashi lightly lifted the covers and tucked in Kuroko. Akashi tried to enter the bed as silently as he could. Unfortunately, Kuroko stirred in his sleep and woke up.

“Uwah?” Drowsy from his recent nap, Kuroko released a long silent yawn.

Akashi lovingly gazed into Kuroko eyes before leaning in and kissing his forehead. He brushed light blue bangs away from Kuroko’s face before resting on his elbow. “Go to sleep Tetsuya,” he cooed. “I love you.”

“...” Kuroko’s half opened eyes blinked. He always went beyond Akashi’s expectations, and tonight would be no exception. “...Aka...lu.... love.....you?”

His heart couldn’t handle what he heard, and tears started to pour down Akashi’s face. Everything he had endured was released through his sobs and cries. He had been prepared with the idea of Kuroko not going back to normal. He thought he was. But now, there was actually some hope for him to come back. It was possible for Kuroko to return.

“Aka... love... you...?” Kuroko was trying to get a taste for the words in his mouth. Although Kuroko didn’t seem to understand what he said, it was enough for Akashi.

He smiled gently before running his hands through Kuroko’s silky hair. This made the bluenette relax so much that he began to fall back asleep. “Shh... go to sleep Tetsuya.”

“...luv... Aka...” Kuroko slurred as his sleep got the best of him. Soon, Akashi could hear the light snores of the cerulean man. It wasn’t long until Akashi too felt himself lose to the ever growing urge to sleep, but before it won him over, he was able to mutter a few words:

“I love you too, Tetsuya.”


End file.
